Rescue Me
by Sweet Ashori
Summary: In the middle of the ocean, in the middle of my darkest hour... Please, someone... Rescue me. A cute LoLu fic!


Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail or the song Rescue Me by Daughtry, which this story is based on. If I did, I'd be rich and likely not writing fanfiction, but since I don't, I'm writing this.

...Actually, I'd likely still be writing fanfiction, but that's besides the point!

Rescue Me

The water was heavy, that's the first thing Lucy Heartfilia noticed. The second was the salty liquid slowly entering her lungs, making it next to impossible to breathe. Cracking her eyes opened slightly, ignoring the burning pain upon doing so, she could see the faint moonlight reflecting off of the surface. She tried to swim towards it, knowing it would lead to fresh air and life, but the force of the current beneath the waves kept sinking her the moment she gained an inch of ground.

_'Why can't I move! Come on, legs...come on, arms...please move! Damn it!'_

She could see the other passengers of the sabotaged cruise ship struggling to make half-damaged life boats and overturning ones that were beyond full capacity, bringing more and more people into the rocky seas. She couldn't find Natsu or Happy among them, assuming and praying that they were flying above the ocean, searching for her somewhere in the wreckage.

_'Please be all right. Please...wait for me! Please wait for me, Natsu! Happy!'_

She reached her hand upward for the moonlit water, praying that she could make it, to find her friends and get back to land. Her lungs tightened from the lack of air and she opened her mouth in her struggle, the trickling water that seeped in through her lips now rushing into her body. She could feel her body becoming like a dead weight, the moonlight becoming blurred and distant.

_'Shit! Why did I do that...I can't...I can't breathe!'_

As her eyes closed and the heaviness of the ocean pulling her downward, Lucy prayed, pleaded with whatever god was up there to save her, to bring her back home.

_'Please...God, just save me! I want to...I want to survive!'_

She didn't see a golden light flicker above her, nor felt strong arms wrap around her body and pulled her close, nor did she feel the warm light pull her in. The only thing she could feel and see, even for a moment, was the darkness of her unconsciousness.

* * *

><p>When Lucy awoke some time later, her first surprise was that she was actually alive. Cold and hair still damp, but alive.<p>

The second was the strange setting she was in: an unfamiliar, but comfortable little room, with walls painted with stars and planets. Her body awakening, she could feel warm sheets surrounding her, as well as the soft bed beneath her. She tried to sit up, but found the task difficult as she fell back quickly to the mattress.

_'My body is too tired...but still...where am I? Who rescued me...?'_

She didn't see anyone in the room, and didn't hear anything indicating that her savior was around. Again, she struggled to sit up and managed to do so, but couldn't find the extra strength to stand up.

_'Did...did Natsu save me? Or one of the other passengers? But then, how would I have gotten here? If Natsu did save me, there would be no way Happy could carry both of us over such a long distance to get back to land.'_

Suddenly, a bright yellow glow filled the room, and Lucy shielded her eyes momentarily until the light faded. The sound of hurried footsteps seemed to echo off the walls, and before Lucy could open her eyes again, she was shocked by the concerned touch on her face. When she did open her orbs, she found herself staring into worrisome green eyes, knowing full well who it was she was facing.

"L-loke...!"

"Thank god, Lucy...you're all right. I was so scared; I thought you've died! Are you breathing all right; can you see okay?"

The lion spirit continued to check over his precious master for any sort of damage, probing her with questions about her well-being, his hands brushing so carefully over Lucy's skin as if he was afraid of doing further harm. To each question, Lucy mumbled her answer, unconsciously leaning into his touches as if she wanted to know they were real.

"This isn't Heaven, right? You are real, right?" she mumbled, closing her eyes as she reached up to hold his hand against her cheek, wanting that warmth his skin was giving her.

"No, this isn't Heaven," Loke answered, a bit of a sad chuckle in his voice, "I'm real. I'm right here; I'm here, Lucy."

The blonde smiled, tears forming her eyes and falling down her cheeks, the liquid hitting her spirit's hand. Loke frowned, hating to see the object of his affection in any sort of anguish, and without waiting to get consent he wrapped his arms around his shaken comrade. Lucy sobbed as she grabbed onto his shirt, saying incoherent things between her cries.

"Shh...shh, Lucy, it's all right...shh, don't cry. I promise, everything is all right."

Loke kissed the top of her head, stroking her hair in his effort to calm her, continuing to whisper his soothing words. He didn't dare let her see the relieved smile on his face, nor the tears that started to well up in his eyes, preferring to let his actions speak his own excitement.

* * *

><p>Lucy fell asleep sometime later, her sobbing done and her mind set at ease. Loke had informed her that he had informed Natsu and Happy of her location in the Celestial Spirit World, and how she will return to them when she had recovered from her ordeal. She felt truly comforted, knowing her comrades were safe and well, and touched by Loke's care of her. She felt truly lucky to be held in his arms, to have such a sweet and loving spirit on her side.<p>

Loke knew when the mage against him fell asleep, almost lulled in himself by her steady breathing and peaceful expression. He smiled down at her, brushing back a few loose strands of hair behind her ear. As softly as he could he loosened her grip on his shirt and laid her back on the bed, covering her again with the sheets to keep her warm. He kissed her forehead, whispering words of good rest, before turning around and attempting to leave the room. He did want to inform his fellow spirits of Lucy's condition, knowing full well that they knew of her presence, and figured this was the perfect time to do so without disturbing the slumbering woman.

He was forced to stop when he felt something grab his jacket, pulling him back towards the bed. Turning his head, he could see Lucy's half-lidded eyes staring up at him, her hand the source of the pulling.

"Loke...please don't go. Stay with me," she pleaded, her voice cracking.

For a moment, he was surprised by the mere idea that Lucy would ask for him such a request, but he knew that he couldn't deny such a request. He smiled at her again, grabbing her hand into his with a nod. Lucy smiled back, gently pulling him onto the bed as she moved over to allow him the space to lay down. Loke wrapped his free arm under Lucy's shoulders, the blonde cuddling her face into his chest.

"Thank you, Loke...thank you for saving my life."

"Of course; I'll never let you die. I love you, Lucy."

Lucy didn't respond by words, but instead moved herself closer to him and kissed his cheek before returning to her spot. Loke nearly blushed, the rush in his heartbeat all-telling of that, and Lucy nearly smirked at the sound.

There was no greater sound than his heartbeat, and no greater feeling that the love and care that he emitted. After all, that proved that they, in their own ways of going about it, were alive.


End file.
